Bella's One Wish
by ArmyBratMa
Summary: A one shot of Bella and Edward having a single kiss that sends sparks flying.


I held his body close to mine, our breathing even as I placed my lips over his. My blood was surging through me as he planted tender kisses across my neck up to my jaw. He grasped my waist tight as he clutched me to his chest, protecting me from any danger. He was ready for anything, he always had been. He prepared himself for any harm, making sure to keep me safe. I was his life, his soulmate. We belonged together and he would always make sure of that. I trusted him with my life, but he needed to stop worrying and be free. I have tried constantly to get him to let go of his need to protect me, to let go and fly. He was my angel and I was his, we needed to look out for each other, and it was my time to give him a favor, to be free.

The blue sky above us was clear, nothing but the sun and the everlasting hue of the ocean beside us. The salty sea water rolled up the sand, touching my pale white toes as he kissed me softly on my cheek. I couldn't help but notice his arms grasping me tighter to him, closer than we ever were. With his hands entertained in mine, he began to whisper softly into my ear, making me shiver with excitement.

"I love you," he said as he pulled my ear with his teeth, teasing my body with his own.

My heart was pounding as he slowly began unbuttoning my blouse, his fingers touching my chest lightly as his eyes gazed back into mine. He seemed completely relaxed, never a slight bit of worry crossed his face. He seemed too good at this game, teasing me to the point of breaking. Edward never had any idea what he was doing to me. I on the other hand felt my heart rate accelerate the second he touched me in such an intimate place. It hurt me to say that I wanted him to stop, he would only go this far and then stop making me angry. I didn't want to ruin this outing, to be next to exploding when he decided we had gone far enough for today. I didn't want him to stop, I had wanted him to touch me this way for such a long time, I didn't want to destroy the moment. I just didn't want to get mentally hurt later on.

His right hand roamed my chest, caressing my sides with care as he wound his free fingers on his other hand into my hair, pushing it out of the way so he could kiss my neck. I felt my heart jump when he reached over my shoulder and kissed the top of my chest. At his sudden touch, I grabbed his head with my free arms and pulled him over my heart. He gasped but continued to lay open kisses all over me, my back arching into him as he completely took off my shirt. I felt the cold breeze nip at my body, causing many goosebumps to rise on my arms and legs. He quickly wrapped himself around me from behind to keep me warm. Only then did I realize he had no top on either. His hard abs were pressed into my back and his warm breath was on my neck. I couldn't take it any longer.

With sudden force, I twisted around and launched at him, sending us both barreling into the sand. The moment my eyes refocused on the scene going on, he held my gaze as he lay beneath me. I was sprawled on top of his perfect body with my near nude chest pressed up against him. Our legs were intertwined with each other and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I was scared to think of his reaction, what he would do after the act I just did. What surprised me next was when he took me in his muscular arms and pulled me to his lips, touching me like never before. It sent off fireworks. As if on cue, fireworks were set off in the distance of the city across the bay. It was the Fourth of July after all. We stopped our kiss and stared up into the now darkened sky and watched in awe as our light show sparkled like his eyes. We both took in air as the fireworks erupted into the dark night, the sound sending adrenaline through me. Edward cradled me close and asked a single question.

"What is your one wish?"

"I don't have one anymore, I just got what I have wanted forever," I answered with a smile. He smiled back and he continued my long awaited kiss which lasted forever.


End file.
